Hope
by Pandaarmy
Summary: Regina is in love with Emma. She confess her feelings, sleeps with Emma and ends up ter some months of them being together Snow finds out and destroy their relationship. Henry/Ruby only friends of Regina. Regina has to flee because of Snow. Outside SB she finds her sister and gets her child. 5 years later Regina and Emma meet again. What'll happen?SwanQueen / Regina/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know what happened there:)**

**I suck with summaries so I'm sorry. Just read and enjoy:)**

Regina was hopelessly in love with Emma. Every time the blonde was next to her her heart fluttered and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to spend as much time as possible next to the blonde but Regina knew that Emma was not interested in her. She knew that she probably liked Hook or Neal. "Probably she will play happy family with Neal and Henry…",she mumbled sadly.

So Regina sat on her couch and drank some apple cider and just stared on a picture of her Emma which she had secretly taken. Wait? Hers? Never. Emma's heart would never belong to her. It was just her Emma in her mind. She sighed. Softly she caressed Emma's head on the picture and took another gulp.

The door bell rang and Regina quickly hid the picture and stood up. She left the cider on the couch table and went to the door. When she opened her heart stopped a moment. Emma stood in front of her. "Miss Swan… to what do I owe this late visit?",Regina asked her. "Henry wanted some comic books.",Emma said and Regina stepped to the side and let her in. Emma walked in and then Regina saw Emma's limp.

"What happened to you?",Regina asked and stopped her. "Ah, you know. The ice and such things… Just twisted probably." "Let me take a look.",Regina offered and Emma looked at her surprised but sat down on the stairs. Regina helped Emma take the boot of and then took the thin leg in her hand and stroke over the ankle. Emma hissed. "Yeah, it's twisted but that's no problem.",she said and slowly healed her ankle.

Emma was shocked. Regina was so tender with her. The way she had stroked over her leg and the way she was directly noticing that something had happened to her warmed her heart. Maybe Regina wasn't just a cold bitch to anyone but Henry. Maybe she had seen her in just the wrong way for far to long.

"All healed.",Regina said and looked up to Emma who smiled at her. "Thank you.",Emma said and moved her ankle testing. She slipped back into her boot and Regina pulled her on her feet. They were just inches apart and Emma saw how Regina's breath hitched and her eyes focused on her lips shortly before they darted up quickly. Regina blushed and looked away. "Ehm… Comics… Do you know their numbers?",Regina asked her and Emma nodded.

They awkwardly moved to get upstairs and entered Henry's room. "So?",Regina asked and Emma gave her the list. She read it quickly and then walked to the wardrobe and opened it. She tried to reach the upper part of it to get the books. She felt Emma's body in her back and then an arm which reached over her to get them. Emma and Regina locked eyes before Emma quickly pulled the books down and put them on the bed.

Regina's heart fluttered when she was so near to Emma. When Emma had pressed her body against hers. She just wanted to pull Emma closer and kiss her until she couldn't breath. They searched the wanted books and then placed the others back. "Thanks.",Emma said when they walked downstairs again. "No problem.",Regina said and smiled slightly. When Emma reached for the door handle Regina panicked. "Maybe… would you like a drink?",Regina asked her shyly and Emma looked at her surprised. "Yeah, why not?",Emma asked her.

She followed Regina into the living room. "I'll just get some ice and another tumbler.",Regina said and Emma nodded. She sat down and heard something rustling. She turned around and lifted a pillow. She saw the picture which Regina had earlier in her hand and gasped. It was worn out. The corners and everything but the area where her head was were creased. Regina obviously had often stroked over it and she gasped.

When she heard footsteps she quickly put the picture back and looked to the door where Regina entered. Regina filled both tumblers quickly and gave Emma the new one. She sat down next to her. Emma held her tumbler to Regina who clinked them together. They smiled slightly. Emma sipped on it while Regina took some more gulps. Drinking some more bravery. "How is Henry doing?",Regina asked her and pulled her legs on the couch to her chest.

She looked so hopeful. "He is doing fine. He misses you but…" "Yeah, I'm not the most trusting person…",Regina said saddened. "You are… It's just…" "That I'm evil and Henry shouldn't be around evil… It's okay, Emma. I just want to know how he is doing. If everything is alright.",Regina cut her off. Emma nodded than and started talking about the last days with him. She saw how Regina hung on every word of her. Emma saddened it. Regina loved Henry over anyone and yet she couldn't be with him.

Regina's eyes lightened up and Emma sighed in her head. She looked on the clock and her eyes widened. 11pm. "Oh shit…" Regina looked at the clock too and looked down saddened. Emma put the tumbler on the table and Regina followed quick. She followed Emma out of the room. Emma picked up the comics and reached for the door when Regina suddenly turned her around and crashed their lips together.

She couldn't wait any longer. She couldn't hide her feelings for Emma any more. Regina felt how Emma put the books back and wrapped her arms around her body. Regina felt pure euphoria in her whole body. Her lips tingled. Her arms tightened around Emma and she smiled. Finally. Finally Emma was in her arms. Kissing her back. Emma bit her lip softly and Regina moaned. Emma took a hand from her and Regina smiled. She slowly pulled Emma to the stairs. Emma followed her and they walked upstairs.

After rounds of love making they just laid in bed. Emma tried to stand up when she felt Regina's cold hand on her back. "Stay… please…",Regina whispered and Emma turned around to look at her. Regina looked so tired and afraid. Emma sighed and slipped back into bed where she felt Regina directly snuggle closer.

The next morning Regina woke up alone. She cried in the pillow Emma had used for the short time she had slept there. Forever alone. Regina knew that she was deemed to never have a happy ending. At least she had it almost with Emma for one night. It wasn't like she had dreamed of but she had loved every second of it. She had cherished Emma the whole night like she wanted to. Like she had dreamed off.

Regina stood up when she felt hungry and made her way downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she gasped. Emma stood there and made pancakes. "You… you are still here?",Regina asked surprised and Emma turned to her with a small smile. "Huh? Uh yeah. I'm not leaving without a goodbye.",she answered and Regina walked next to her and looked at the pancakes. "You didn't burn my kitchen.",Regina said with a grin and Emma nudged her. "Meanie.",she answered and they laughed quietly.

Regina took a pancake and ate it. "Mhm. That's delicious.",she said surprised and Emma grinned. "Thanks." She made a few more pancakes and then they sat down at the dining table and ate. "When did you took the picture?",Emma asked her and Regina almost chocked at her pancake. She stared at her plate and said nothing for a while.

"Not that long ago... When you came back from the Enchanted Forest...",Regina said and Emma looked at her confused. "Why?" "Because... Because I didn't wanted to forget.",Regina whispered and Emma nodded softly. "Do you... Do you have a crush on me, Regina?",Emma asked her and saw how Regina's face turned to a deep red and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Y-yes...",Regina whispered and hid her face in her hands. Emma watched Regina before she stood up. Regina didn't moved. Too afraid of watching Emma leave her. When she heard footsteps she thought that Emma went away until she felt a hand on her back and Emma's head on her shoulder.

Regina turned her head to Emma and searched in her eyes for anger but found none. Emma kissed her softly. They pulled each other closer and kissed more heated. The food long forgotten Emma pushed the plate away and lifted Regina on top of the table. They pulled each other closer again and Regina wrapped her bare legs around Emma. "Why aren't you angry or disgusted?",Regina asked her.

"Is there a reason to be?" "I'm the Evil Queen. The reason you never grew up with your parents... The reason why you had to fight for yourself your whole life... I'm the one who caused you all this pain even if I didn't do it myself.",Regina answered. "No. My parents were fault. They decided to put me in the wardrobe. Not you." "But it was because of me." "Yeah, maybe. I don't care. I forgave you.",Emma said shrugging and kissed her again.

Regina smiled in the kiss and cupped Emma's cheeks. "God, you're amazing...",she mumbled and Emma chuckled. "Did the Mayor really just complimented the sheriff? Aren't boss-employer-relationships forbidden?",Emma asked smiling. "Good thing I'm not your boss anymore then.",she said. They cleaned up and then dressed upstairs before Emma kissed her goodbye and left with the comic books.

**3 months later...**

Everything shattered around Regina. She had found out about her pregnancy. Emma thought she had cheated on her. She really thought that Regina would do such a bad thing. "I never cheated on you!",Regina screamed at Emma who paced furious up and down. "Well the last time I checked I couldn't impregnate other women...",Emma snapped.

"It was my witching night! As long as my partner has magic it is possible to get pregnant. If you don't want to believe me than ask Gold but I never would cheat on you. Why on this fucking earth should I risk a break up with you for a person I never could love like you? Why throwing everything away I have just for sex? That doesn't even make sense! I fought so long to confess my feelings, I inhaled a death curse for you with the risk of dying myself.",Regina panted heavily and Emma stared at her.

She saw the hurt and the fear in Regina's eyes. That woman loved her so much. She couldn't cheat on her. She had a point when she said that she wouldn't throw away what she had for a meaningless night. She opened her arms and Regina crashed into her and sobbed. "I could never hurt you, Emma. I would rather kill myself than hurt you.",she said and Emma nodded.

They shared a passionate kiss when Snow entered with Henry. He saw the small smile on his moms faces and smiled too. Snow was furious. "Stay the hell away from my daughter.",Snow snapped and both stepped apart. "Mary-Margret..." "Snow...",both gasped and then their gaze dropped to the smiling Henry. They relaxed slightly until Snow gripped Emma's wrist. "Come, Emma. She probably cursed you." Regina had grabbed her arm and held Emma close to her.

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and yanked her arm free. "She didn't. I'm here because I want to.",Emma said and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's body. "We are together for three months now. I won't let it happen that you take my happy end away a second time.",Regina hissed and Snow growled. "Emma?" "I won't leave her, Mary-Margret...",she said quietly. "So you'll choose her over your family?" "She is family too.",Emma protested. "No. She lost the right when she put Henry under the sleeping curse. Decide Emma. Her or us.",Snow said and Emma gasped.

She felt how Regina's shoulders slumped down and how she retreated from her. Emma looked at her how she walked to the kitchen counter behind them. She trembled and looked down. "Leave.",Regina said quietly. "What? No! Not when you are pregnant...",Emma said. Regina didn't knew how to scare her away so that she at least had her family if Regina couldn't provide her a happy one. "It was all a lie, Emma. Go with them.",she said and Emma felt like Regina had crushed her heart.

"You really cheated on me?",she asked and Regina nodded. Henry was the only one who knew that Regina lied. She lied so that Emma wouldn't lose what she had wished for her whole life. He saw how angry Emma got and how she ran out of the house. "You didn't, did you, mom?",Henry asked her. Snow had forgotten him when she had bolted after Emma. "No but like I told her earlier. I would rather kill myself than hurt her. She will get over this. She wouldn't get over the loss of your grandparents.",Regina said.

"Could I... Could I hug you a last time?",she asked him shyly and he ran in her arms. "I love you, Henry." "I love you too. We will see us soon." "I doubt that, sweetheart." "No, we WILL and we'll find a way to get you back together and show the others that you've changed." "That won't happen. Emma won't trust me anymore now... It will be alright, Henry, at least I can carry her baby...",she said and he looked up at her. "We will find a way.",he said, kissed her cheek and ran after his mother.

The months after that day were horrible. People hit and pushed her around when she was grocery shopping. Ruby had noticed it and after Henry's explanation she quickly started to protect the pregnant woman. Regina often went to the diner past opening time. Ruby would made her her cravings and then talk to her. Regina got depressed. Emma wasn't hers anymore. She had seen Emma with Neal together and from Ruby she had heard that they were dating.

Regina just clung as much as possible at her baby she probably had to get with Ruby's help all alone in her big mansion. She had bought Henry a phone and kept him updated about her pregnancy while he kept her updated about his day and asked for help with his homework. She had magicked him little notes with tips and smiles and he hid them in his drawer and looked at them every night.

**At Regina's 9 month mark of pregnancy...**

Emma saw how Henry started to reject her, her parents and Neal. He always looked happily when they drove to school and he could catch he glimpse of his old home. Snow was suspicious and searched through his whole room. She found the notes and grabbed them. She called the council member and showed them the notes.

"She needs to be punished. We told her to stop seeing Henry and Emma and she didn't listened to it. Now she should pay the price. She should pay with her life.",Snow said and the council members cheered her on. Ruby knew they would take her child first and then kill her. She quickly packed some food for Regina and ran to her.

"You have to flee. They want to kill you.",Ruby said when Regina had opened the door. "Get in your car, I'll pack you some clothes.",she said and Regina nodded. She grabbed her car keys and walked to the car. She got in and waited for Ruby who came back down with two bags. "I thought you wanted some personal items.",Ruby said and Regina smiled. "Thank you, Ruby. Make sure that Henry get this phone number and don't give to any other person than him.",she said and Ruby nodded. She took the note and put it in her pocket.

Regina started driving when she spotted David's car behind her. She sped up and saw how they also drove faster. They chased her to the town border. Regina drove through and stopped. She wasn't affected from the memory loss like everyone else because she was the curse's caster. She got out and looked at them. "I can't let you kill my baby...",she shouted at them. David and Snow looked grumpily at her.

She saw how Emma and Henry got out of the car. Henry ran past everyone to his mother and hugged her. "Ruby has my number.",she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, mommy.",he said loudly and Regina kissed his forehead. They hugged tightly before he slowly retreated. "Goodbye, mom. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten Emma otherwise we still could be together.",he said and she smiled sadly. "You don't mean that.",she said and got in her car.

She drove away but looked at her son through the back mirror of her car. After her first 100 miles she felt her pants getting wet and she gasped. "Come on, sweety. Just a big longer until I find a hospital.",Regina said and stroked her belly. Somewhere between Portland and Augusta the contractions got too painful for her so she stopped. It was around midnight and no one else was on the highway.

"Oh god... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that you won't be able to see the world or your brother or anyone else from your family...",Regina sobbed and got out of the car and walked to her trunk slowly. She got a blanket and tried to walk back when her knees got weak. She fell on her knees but still tried to reach the door handle. She didn't knew how long she was out there but some time later a car crossed her and stopped.

A brunette woman hurried out of the car to Regina. "Miss? Are you alright?",she asked and Regina whimpered. "I... I'm in labor.",Regina said crying and the woman opened the car door and helped her in. "What's your name, miss?" "Regina... Regina Mills.",she said. "R... Pumpkin?",the woman asked and stepped more in the light. Regina nodded, she could see the brown eyes which were so similar to her own. "It's me. Miriam. Your sister.",she said and Regina gasped.

"H-how? Miri? How did you survive?" "Mother... She pushed me through a portal... I was in Neverland until 20 years and then came here and grew up.",Miri said and helped Regina to get comfortable. "What about you?" "I became the Evil Queen, cursed everyone in this land, fell in love with my enemies daughter, got pregnant from her, got banished and now are here...it's a story for after this.",she said and Miri nodded.

"Good thing that I'm a nurse.",Miri said and then helped Regina delivering her little baby. It took hours but when it was finally born Regina sighed relieved. "What is it? Is it healthy?",she asked scared. "It's a girl and she is perfectly healthy.",she answered and cleaned the baby. She cut the umbilical cord and then wrapped it in another blanket. It wailed and Regina looked at it. "Beautiful.",she said and Miri gave it to her.

"How is her name?" "Rose.",Regina answered and kissed Rose's head. The wailing stopped and she contently snuggled close to her mother. "She is beautiful.",Miri said and helped her out. "Come with me.",she said and Regina got her things and abandoned the bloodied car. They walked to the other car and got in. "Where are we going?" "New York City.",Miri answered and started driving.

In the meantime were Henry and Ruby in trouble. "I thought we could trust you?",Snow roared. "You wanted to kill a pregnant woman!",Ruby shouted back. Henry cried. Emma led Henry to her room and let him sit down. "You know something. Spill it.",Emma said. "I just miss my mother.",he said quietly and Emma sat down next to him.

"She cheated on me, Henry. She hurt my feelings and lied into my face without.",Emma mumbled. Henry felt his phone vibrating in his jeans. Emma left the room and he checked his phone. It was his mom. A picture of his little sister. "She is alright. Her name is Rose.",was under the message and he smiled.

"Love you, mom. Can't wait for more pictures.",he wrote back. "I found my sister Miriam. You will love her. Whenever you want to come I'll sent you my address.",Regina wrote back. He smiled happily. His mother and sister were alright and safe.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Yeah, the school start and the season doesn't fit together but for the sake of the story it it like that:D **

**5 years and a few months later...**

"Mama?",little Rose called for her mother. "I'm here, Rosie.",Regina said and stepped out of her room. She was dressed in a bright red top,a thick black winter coat and a black jeans. She picked her up. "What's up, my little school girl.",she asked her and kissed her cheek. "We are late.",Rose whined and Regina chuckled. "Don't worry, Rosie." Miri entered their living room with a school bag.

"Ready?",she asked them and both, mother and daughter, nodded. They left the apartment and walked to the school together while Rose chattered the whole way. When they arrived there were tons of people and Rose became nervous. "Mama? I'm scared.",she whispered and clutched her mother's hand. "It will be alright.",Miri assured her. They were introduced to her teachers and then put in class.

Regina was proud. Her little sweet daughter walked confidently to her class and greeted a few of them. She adapted to them within the whole introduction and waved a last time at her mother before she went with her class in the building. "It's done. She is in school.",Miri said and Regina smiled with watery eyes. "Coffee?" "Yes, please.",Regina answered and they walked to a coffee shop.

Regina and Miri entered the coffee shop and sat down at a table a bit more secluded. "I had the dream about Emma again...",Regina said and burrowed her head in her hands. Miri took her hand shortly and patted it. When a shoulder long blonde young woman stood next to them. "What can I get you?",she asked and Miri looked at her with a bright smile. "I think my sister and I will take both a coffee. Black." "Milk or sugar?",the woman asked her and looked at Regina who lifted her head up to meet her gaze.

Both were taken back. "No, thank you...",Regina said and looked at the little employer card. "Tanja." "Well, Two black coffees. Coming right your way.",Tanja said and smiled at her slightly shyly. Regina watched how Tanja went away and Miri smirked. "See something you like, Sis?",Miri asked and Regina looked back at her. "Doesn't matter. She is probably straight, in a relationship and just around 20 and I'm in my late 30s... and she wouldn't want to be with a woman with a little child even if she would be gay and single.",Regina said and sighed. What she hadn't thought about was that Tanja was still in her hear range and had listened closely.

The mysterious woman found her interesting enough. Tanja smiled to herself and made the two coffees. She walked back to them but slipped and accidentally spilled the coffees on Regina's top. "Shit... shit...",Tanja cursed who sat on her ass with half of the coffee wetting her shin. Miri laughed at Regina's shocked look but quiet down when she saw the death glare. "I'm so sorry...I slipped and..." "It's alright, dear.",Regina said and shook her head. She stood up. "Where are the restrooms?" Tanja stood up and led her to the restroom.

"Let me help you.",Tanja said and grabbed a few papers and lifted the top away from the skin and started to rub. "You don't have a second top? Have to get my daughter from school and wouldn't want to embarrass her at her first day.",Regina said and Tanja pulled her own shirt over her head and handed it Regina. Regina studied Tanja's body and blushed when she saw that she got caught. She pulled her own top over her head.

Tanja took it and put it on and then tied her apron around her neck too, so that the mark was hidden. "Tada.",Tanja said grinning. Regina chuckled and put the shirt on. Tanja saw the long scar at Regina's left side and touched it without thinking about it. Regina gasped and Tanja quickly retreated her hand. "I... sorry...",Tanja stuttered and suddenly felt Regina's lips on her own. She never had kissed so soft lips. She felt like on heaven and stepped a bit more confident closer to Regina.

They parted again and locked eyes. "I'm not in a relationship, I'm gay and I don't mind a little child or a woman in her late 30s.",Tanja said and Regina gasped. "You... you heard that?",she asked her and Tanja nodded. "But I'm 26. Not 20 like you assumed.",Tanja answered with a cheeky grin. "Still 13 years younger than me...",Regina said and Tanja shrugged. "Don't care. Older women mostly are more experienced.",Tanja said. "I'm broken.",Regina answered. "Me too."

Regina felt herself getting lost in the bright blue eyes. "You never told me what your name is." "Regina... Regina Mills.",Regina breathed out. "Tanja Smith.",Tanja answered and smiled. "Well, would you like to go out with me? Drink a coffee or going to a restaurant? Today, 8pm?" Regina opened her mouth a few times before she nodded. Tanja gave her her phone and Regina quickly saved her number and address. "Until tonight.",Regina whispered and walked out of the restroom. Tanja touched her lips and smiled brightly. She would have a date with an absolutely hot woman.

Miri waited for Regina to come back. "I need to go. I tell you later.",she said and Regina nodded. "No problem.",she said and sat down again. Tanja came back and placed a coffee in front of her. "It's on the house after I ruined your top." "You didn't ruined it.",Regina said with a smile. She drank it while she watched Tanja serving the other people. When it was time to collect Rose from school Regina felt anxious and made a quick leave. What if the other pupils just pretended to be nice but weren't? What if Rose didn't liked her school? She sighed and waited for her daughter to leave the building after she had arrived 5 minutes early.

Rose smiled brightly and ran to her mother when the school bell rang. Regina picked her little daughter up and hugged her tightly. "How was your first day?",she asked her lovingly. "Great! Our teacher played a game with us so that we know each other.",Rose said and Regina put her down and walked with her home. Rose told her everything they did in the 3 hours and Regina clung at every word from her daughter.

"That sounds like you had a really nice first day.",Regina said and kissed her daughter's head. "It was. But I'm the only one who can read so it's rather boring. The others tried the alphabet today...",Rose said and Regina laughed. "Be happy. It's easier for you and you can write better marks and you know what good marks mean more..." "More candy.",Rose finished the sentence and Regina nodded laughing. "Yeah, more candy. So. Just listen to your teacher and answer her questions." Rose nodded and they arrived at home.

"I'm going in my room.",Rose said and Regina nodded. Miri came from the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel. "So. How was her first day?",Miri asked her. "And sorry that I had to go so suddenly. Mr. Finnigan had a problem and I had to check on him." "No problem.",Regina said and spotted a large brown envelope. "Is that for me?",Regina asked and took the envelope. "Yes, arrived when I came back.",Miri answered and looked over Regina's shoulder. Regina ripped the envelope open and read the letter.

"I...I did it... I'm a lawyer...",Regina said happily. "Congratulations.",Miri said and hugged her. "I did it... I really did it, Miri...",Regina whispered and hugged her back. "I'm a lawyer without cheating through the curse...",she sat down and reread the letter. Miri sat down next to her and looked at her smirking. "So. What happened on the toilet?",Miri asked her and Regina turned her head. "We talked..." "And?" "And I might have kissed her...",Regina said and blushed. "And? Is she good?",Miri asked her and Regina got redder. "Miri!" "What? I just want to know if I should be jealous of your good catch.",she said and Regina giggled.

"She wanted to go on a date with me tonight..." "I'll watch Rose.",Miri said. "And buy earphones." "I won't sleep with her yet! We didn't even go on a date...",Regina declared and Miri chuckled. "Mama?",Rose asked her from the door frame and Regina looked up to her. "Yes, sweetheart?" "I'm hungry...",she said and Regina chuckled. She patted her lap and Rose rushed over to her and sat down on it. "Tell me. What do you want to eat?",she asked her daughter and Rose thought about it. "Pizza?" "Rosie...",she warned her daughter. "Pasta?",Rose asked her innocently. Regina kissed her head and stood up.

Rose shifted on Miri's lap and hugged her. "Aunt Miriiiiiii." "Yes, Rosiiiiiiiie?",she answered back. "I love you." Rose snuggled closer and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Rosie.",Miri whispered and Regina smiled. She looked at her little family and started cooking when she felt her phone vibrating in her jeans pocket. She pulled it out and saw an unknown number.

_"It's me. Tanja :D Thought you might wanted my number if you couldn't make it tonight, what I don't hope :*" _Regina chuckled and saved the number and wrote back. _"Very thoughtful from you:) No, my sister will babysit my daughter. I'll definitely be free tonight ;)" "That's good to hear ;) How are you doing after my little coffee attack :D" _Regina chuckled. _"Fine. Just cooking." "I'm such a bad cook..." "I could teach you ;)",_ Regina pictured them in the kitchen making out heatedly. She shuddered and shook her head. _"Really? That sounds interesting ;) But sadly I have to return to work now. See you tonight:*" ":( okay, until tonight :*",_ Regina put the phone away and finished cooking.

After they had eaten dinner Regina wrote with Tanja and played with Rose until the latter fell asleep and she tucked her in. At 7.50pm Miri got a call from the hospital. Regina watched how Miri got ready for work and hurried away. She changed back in her normal clothes and wanted to cancel the date when she heard a knock. Regina opened the door and saw Tanja standing there with a to-go-bag and a bouquet of roses. "Your sister wrote me that she couldn't babysit. So I guessed and bought pizza, brought a DVD with me and roses.",Tanja said and Regina gasped.

"Wow...",she said and let Tanja enter. "Can I be honest?",Regina asked her after they sat down on the couch and put the DVD in. "Sure.",Tanja answered and lit some candles. "That's my first date...",Regina said and Tanja gasped. "And then it's just here...",Tanja said and bit her lip. "It's alright." "No it's not... If I would have known we could have met earlier and taken your daughter with us to the ice rink in the central park...",Tanja said and Regina smiled at her. "It's really alright. You did all the things I wanted for my first date. Roses. Food. Candles. And an area where I feel safe.",Regina smiled at her and Tanja smiled back.

"It's a child friendly movie so if your daughter comes out during the movie it won't give her nightmares.",Tanja said when the movie started. They ate their pizzas and then sat closer next to each other. Somewhere during the movie Tanja had laid her arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled them closer. Around 11pm both fell asleep on the couch. Miri came back not long after it and smiled. She took a picture and covered them softly with a blanket before she checked on Rose.

The next morning Regina woke up in Tanja's arms. She groggily lifted her head and looked at Tanja who looked back at her with a smile. "Morning...",Regina mumbled and sat up. "Good Morning!",Tanja answered cheerfully and Regina smiled at her. "Great. I'm not the only morning person.",she said and they chuckled. Rose's bedroom door opened and Rose came out. "Mama?",Rose asked and Regina lifted her hand.

"I'm here, Rosie.",she said and Rose came to her. She looked feverish, pale and had a red nose. "I'm not feeling well, Mama.",Rose said and Regina laid her hand on Rose's forehead. "You are warm. Better go back to bed.",Regina said. "Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone.",Rose sniffed. "Sure, baby.",Regina helped her on her lap and held her close. Tanja looked at Regina in wonder.

"You are very good at it.",she said after Regina had tucked the really ill and sleepy Rose in bed. "I had a son once... Adoptive. He was taken from me by his biological parents. Never could meet him without permission after their reappearance. We still did and they threatened me out of town back to my sister... Because of them I had to get Rose in the backseat of my car...",Regina answered hurt. "Oh... And do you still have contact to your son?" "Yes. But it's more like a monthly phone call. He maybe gets a girlfriend soon.",Regina said with a smile on her face.

Tanja wrapped her arms around Regina and hugged her. Their faces were just inches apart and they shared the same air. Tanja slowly closed the gap between their lips. Their lips moved slowly and Regina cupped the other woman's cheeks and deepened the kiss slowly. Regina felt how Tanja's hands slid down to her lower back and pulled her closer until they heard someone clearing his throat. They broke apart and looked over to Miri. Regina blushed and Miri chuckled. "You need something from the store?",Miri asked her and Regina nodded.

"But I'm going myself soon.",Regina said and Miri nodded. "Alright. Than I won't bother you anymore. I'm going to work.",Miri answered and left with a small wave. Tanja grinned widely at Regina who still was blushing. "She can be soooo embarrassing sometimes.",Regina said and Tanja shrugged. "She is funny." Regina smiled and they kissed again. They hadn't heard the bedroom door of Rose. Just the surprised gasp of Rose and they stepped apart hastily. "Rose... Eh..." Regina looked shocked and afraid at her daughter.

The last time someone had caught her kissing she was hated and almost killed by everyone. She felt Rose little body crush in her and tiny arms wrapping around her. "I'm so glad that you finally are happy.",Rose whispered and Regina picked her up. "I always was happy...",Regina said but Rose shook her head. "You are always crying in your dreams...",Rose said and Regina hugged her closer. "It's alright, Rose...",Regina paced with her little child in her arms and rocked her softly. "I love you, Mama.",Rose mumbled before she fell asleep again.

"I'm sorry... You weren't supposed to hear that...",Regina said and Tanja smiled at her sympathetically. "It's alright. We already talked about being broken. I don't mind.",Tanja said and helped Regina to bring Rose back in her room. "Thank you, Tanja..." "You're welcome.",Tanja answered and after Regina had tucked Rose back in she dragged Tanja in the living room and made out with her. She just wanted to feel the heat and the hands of another person. "Tanja...",Regina moaned and pulled her more down on her. Tanja smirked. She had assumed that Regina also had a naughty side on her but she never would have dreamed of seeing it so soon.

**2 months later...**

"Merry Christmas, Gina.",Tanja whispered and flopped down next to Regina. She had a present in her hand and gave it to Regina. "Present time is tomorrow, Jay.",Regina said chuckling but kissed her lovingly. "Unwrap it.",Tanja urged her on and placed kisses on her neck. Regina unwrapped the present and gasped when she saw it. It was a beautiful necklace. "That surely costed too much...",Regina said and touched it carefully. "Just the best for my love.",Tanja answered and they kissed a few times.

Rose came into the apartment with Miri and her new boyfriend behind her. "Mama? Can we go now?",Rose asked her impatiently and Regina nodded. "Just putting on my warmer clothes.",Regina said and went into her room. Tanja put on her coat and scarf before she helped Rose in her warmest things and waited with her for Regina who came out of her room in a almost whole black attire. She wore a dark blue jeans, black sneakers and a thick coat. She put her gloves and scarf on too before they headed out. "See you later, Miri!",Regina called out and closed the door.

Tanja and Regina walked hands holding with Rose clinging at Regina's other free hand. "Can we buy almonds or candy canes?",Rose asked her mother. "Why don't we drink some hot chocolate?",Regina asked her back and heard Tanja chuckling. Rose jumped excited and forced herself between the two of them. Regina and Tanja let her swing back and forth between their arms and both laughed about the delighted squeals of Rose who looked in awe at the booths. "That's really beautiful, Mama." "I know.",Regina whispered. She herself was amazed. She never had dared to go on the christmas market and now with a little child she just had to.

Tanja looked at Regina with pure love. "Beautiful like you.",she said and Regina looked to her. They kissed softly before they finally arrived at the hot chocolate booth. Regina picked Rose up and kissed her cheek. They sat down on the chairs and got three hot chocolates. They talked and laughed together when suddenly Regina heard a familiar voice and then someone touched her shoulder. Regina and Tanja turned their heads and looked in Henry's happy face. "Mom...",he breathed out and Regina gasped. "Henry..." Tanja took Rose in her lap and Regina quickly turned completely and hugged Henry.

"You are so grown up...",Regina said amazed and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "And you are getting old, Mom.",he said with a smirk and she playfully punched his arm. "I don't have that many happy news.",he whispered then and Regina shrugged. She hugged him tightly to her body and just enjoyed the feeling to be reunited with him again. "What's the problem?" "Emma and the idiots... they are searching for me and Ruby..." "Ruby is here too?",Regina asked surprised and then she firstly saw the wolf again.

"Ruby...",she breathed and hugged her too. "You don't know how much trouble you got me in.",Ruby said with a grin and hugged her back. "What did they do to you?",she asked her. "They threw me in prison for 2 years... for helping you escape.",Ruby said sighing. "Can I introduce you to my new family?",Regina asked them with a smile and turned to Tanja and Rose. Ruby and Henry smiled. "That is my daughter Rose and that my girlfriend Tanja.",Regina said and both grinned at them.

"That is my adoptive son Henry and my old good friend Ruby.",Regina was beyond happy now. "We maybe should get going... they are searching for us here I think.",Ruby said and tipped her nose discreetly. Regina nodded. "Could we shorten our visit Rose?",she asked her daughter who shrugged and nodded. She picked Rose up and they walked back home. "How did it come that you settled in New york?",Ruby asked her. "My sister is living here.",Regina answered and they entered the apartment building.

After Regina had led the group in the apartment she prepared some cocoas and Tanja got some cookies. They ate some and told Regina about what had happened in a not so weird way. They left out the magic and the most horrible things. Then they started talking about the good times. Or about Regina's pregnancy cravings. "Don't make fun on me.",Regina pouted and Tanja kissed her cheek laughing. "But really, who wants a pizza with jam?",Tanja asked her and Regina started giggling too until the door bell rang.

Regina got up and walked over. When she opened the door she gasped. In front of her was the woman she had dreamed about the last 5 almost 6 years. "Emma...",she whispered and everyone but Rose froze. Rose slowly walked next to Regina. She knew everything about Regina's past life and had seen a picture of her second mother but she never had heard her voice or seen her for real. She stood next to Regina now and looked up. That was her. That was the person who had never fought for her real mother. "Go away. We don't want you here.",she snapped at Emma who looked at her wide eyed.

"Is that... is that our..." "Yes... yes she is...",Regina answered and pulled Rose closer to her. "H-hi...",Emma stuttered and reached for the child when Tanja suddenly was between them and slapped her hand away. "Don't touch her.",she hissed. She had hated this woman the second she had knocked on the door. "Who are you?",Emma asked surprised. "I'm Regina's girlfriend.",Tanja hissed. "Can I come in? I think we need to talk.",Emma said to Regina who stepped to the side although the protest of the group.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter:D I just say bad Remma at the end:D **

Regina led Emma into the kitchen. "So? Speak.",she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I…you lied to me." "When?",Regina asked her. "When Snow forced me to choose. I should have chosen you. Our child…",Emma said and stepped to Regina who stepped back. "No. I would have blamed myself for you losing your family.",Regina said and turned away from her. "But I did lose my family. I lost my family the second I turned my back on you…",Emma said and Regina felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, Regina..I.. I should have chosen you. Because if my mother really would love me than she wouldn't force me to choose between my true love and my family.",Emma whispered and Regina held a hand in front of her mouth to muffle her cries. Tanja came into the room with Ruby and quickly pulled Regina into her arms. "It's alright.",she whispered to Regina who buried her face in the crook of Tanja's neck.

Tanja looked at Emma hatefully. Ruby softly stroked Regina's back. Emma looked down on the ground. "I know that I'm a jerk but… but whenever you need help… I will be there. You just have to call me.",she said and put her number on the kitchen counter before she left the apartment. Tanja held Regina a bit longer in her arms. Ruby sighed and walked back into the living room to Henry, Rose and Miri. "Uh… who are you?",Ruby asked Miri. "I'm Miriam. Regina's older sister. Cora sent me through a portal when we were younger.",she explained Ruby who nodded slowly. "And you are the unofficial godmother of Rose?" "Guess I am.",Ruby said with a smile and kneeled down in front of Rose. "So. We didn't introduced us properly. My name is Ruby." "Hello, Ruby. I'm Rose.",Rose answered giggling. She hugged Ruby and felt the strong arms of Ruby wrapping around her.

"Mama said that you are a wolf at full moon.",Rose whispered and Ruby nodded. "I am." "Is it painfully? I mean when you transform.",Rose asked her and Ruby shook her head. "No. It's like… changing clothes. Nothing serious.",she answered and lifted the little girl up. "You are such a cutie." Rose giggled and kissed Ruby's cheek. Regina and Tanja left the kitchen together and came back to them. "Was this…?",Miri asked who had seen Emma just for a minute.

"Emma? Yes…",Regina said and took Rose out of Ruby's arms apologetic. Rose wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and laid her head in the crook of Regina's neck. "What did she want?",Miri asked her. "I don't know… Apologize?",Regina answered and kissed her daughter's shoulder. Tanja had a hand on Regina's lower back and softly kissed her cheek. Regina turned her head to Tanja. Brown hurt eyes looking in blue loving eyes.

"You want to sleep here?",Regina asked then Henry and Ruby who both nodded. "Ruby can sleep in my room.",Rose said and Regina chuckled. "And what is with your big brother?",she asked her. "He can sleep in your bed." "And where do I sleep?",Tanja asked her chuckling and Rose thought about it. "On the couch.",she then said and Tanja fake gasped. "We can sleep on the couch.",Ruby said and Regina nodded. "I'll bring you blankets and pillows.",she said and sat Rose down.

Rose walked to her room. "I'm making myself ready for bed today.",she declared and Regina chuckled. "You sure do.",she just answered and watched her going into her room. Miri changed the couch into a sleeping couch and then helped Regina getting the blankets. "You are helping her.",Ruby mused and Tanja looked at her questionably. Henry nodded. "Yeah. I just saw her with Emma like this… she definitely trusts you.",Henry said and Tanja smiled.

"Was she really… all alone? I mean. You two and… Emma. Were you really her only friends?",Tanja asked and both nodded softly. "I think when you get to know her more you will understand. She is a complicated woman but worth to get to know. I hated her myself a long time but then… I think her pregnancy and Henry helped to open my eyes. Regina… she lied to Emma. Told her that she cheated her so that she wouldn't choose her over her family…" "But… Emma is a woman.",Tanja said. "With extra addition.",Henry said to cover Emma's relation to Rose. "Oh…",Tanja said and both nodded.

"Emma's mother forced Emma to choose. She chose Regina at first but Regina didn't wanted her to give up her family she just had found… You know… Emma got abandoned by her parents and then she found them again and… Regina didn't wanted to be fault that Emma lost her family once again because of her…",Ruby explained and Tanja looked rather heartbroken. "And Emma never asked?" "She did… she was heartbroken. Watched how Mom showed her pregnancy more and more. She wanted to return to their relationship but every time… every time my grandmother stopped her…",Henry said and Tanja sat down.

"She still loves her, doesn't she?",Tanja asked and both nodded softly. "They are both still in love with each other… but Regina… I think she would choose you…",Henry said but Ruby and Tanja weren't that sure about that. Regina still had dreams about Emma. Dreams where they were a happy couple and nothing had happened. But also dreams where she was killed by Emma's hand. Regina had told Ruby and Miri about it which had Tanja overheard.

Regina and Miri came back into the room with the blankets and pillows. "Hope you like the color.",Miri said grinning and Ruby and Henry both chuckled. Tanja watched Regina going into Rose's bedroom and she quickly followed her. She stopped her softly and turned Regina around. "That's not how Christmas should be.",Tanja whispered and Regina leaned against her and nodded softly. "I know.",Regina whispered back and kissed her softly. "I…I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier…I… I shouldn't have let her in." "You did the right thing, Regina. Your son and friend… they told me that she was one of the three only people who liked you… it's okay…",Tanja said and kissed Regina's forehead.

"But… but what if I fall for her once again? I…I can't hurt you because of someone who I will scare away once again… I can't stay in contact with her because I KNOW that I will hurt you… And… you are far to important to me to let this happen.",Regina said and cupped Tanja's cheeks. Tears were in her eyes and Tanja looked at her softly. "You won't okay? Because I'm here and I will help you. Protect you. And probably kill her when she tries to seduce you…",she answered and Regina smiled slightly.

They hugged each other closely. Rose came from the bathroom and looked irritated at them. "Mama?",Rose asked softly and Regina turned to her little daughter. "Did you really made yourself ready for bed?",she asked her little daughter with a sad smile. "Yes.",Rose stated and Regina rose an eyebrow. "Brushed your teeth?" Rose nodded. "Went a last time on the toilet?" "Yes, and I changed into my pajamas.",Rose told her proudly. "Well then. Teeth check.",Regina said and Rose opened her mouth widely.

Regina checked it smiling and pulled her daughter close. "I love you, Rosie." "I love you too, Mama.",she answered and snuggled closer. "Will you read a chapter for me?" "Sure, Rosie.",Regina said and sat Rose on the bed. She got the book while Rose slipped under her covers and turned to a side. Regina sat down next to her and opened the book. Tanja slipped out of the room with a lovingly smile. While Regina read the chapter for Rose Emma listened to it through the open window.

After all this years… Regina was still the same loving mother. If not more lovingly. She should have chosen Regina and not her parents. Emma listened to the story until Regina stopped. "Sleep well, Rosie.",she heard Regina whisper and a small chuckle. Then Regina walked to the window and looked out. They locked eyes. Emma waved her goodbye and then walked away. Regina just looked after her and then closed the window.

She had saved Emma's number in her phone when everyone was speaking in the living room after she had brought Rose to bed. Regina pondered about writing her. Then she just did. _"Why? Why after so many years?" _,she wrote Emma and sat down on the kitchen ground. Everyone was sleeping now. _"Because I just found you now… I even wouldn't if Henry hadn't bought tickets for a flight over to NY." _,Emma wrote back and Regina sighed.

_"Why did you asked Gold if I told the truth? Why couldn't you just took it like it was?" "Because I love you, Regina. And I will never stop. Breaking up with you? It almost killed me… I regret it everyday that I didn't stick to you and Henry… to our little daughter…" _Regina reread the message a few times before she answered. _"Where are you staying at the moment?" "Just in a bed & breakfast thing… why?" "Give me the address. We'll meet there tomorrow at 9." _She knew that she made a mistake but she needed to talk to Emma from face to face. Emma texted her the address and she then went to sleep which didn't came easily.

The next day she went to the bed & breakfast Emma stayed in. Emma already waited for her in front of it and greeted her with a sad but also relieved smile. They went into Emma's room. "Should I get something for you? Food? Drinks?",Emma asked but Regina shook her head. "I…I thought you might want to get to know Rose…",Regina started and Emma nodded. She was incredibly close to Regina. "But… but I can't be around then,Emma." "Why?" "Because if I'll be… I'll hurt you and Tanja… and most important I will hurt Rose… She started to love Tanja… and I'm scared that if she gets to know you… she'll start to love you too and if I'm hurting both. You and Tanja… I will end up hurting her too. I hurt Henry… I don't want to do this mistake twice…",Regina said and looked back up in Emma's green eyes.

"You won't hurt us.",Emma whispered and cupped Regina's cheek. Regina's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned in. She felt Emma's soft lips on her own and quickly responded to the kiss. She knew that it was wrong. But she couldn't help herself. They laid down on the bed and undressed.

Regina felt regret afterwards. She laid on her side. Facing away from Emma who traced circle on her back. "I…I shouldn't have done that…",Emma whispered and Regina shook her head. "We both are fault… I should have stopped you.",Regina said and felt Emma snuggling closer. Kissing her neck lovingly. "If Tanja… if she finds out… I told you…",Regina just said and Emma shook her head. "She doesn't have to know… I will keep quite. I promise.",Emma said and turned Regina around.

"I won't say a word about it." Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes. "Why not 2 months earlier Emma? Why now when I'm in a relationship?" "I never had the best timing.",Emma said with a sad smiled and pulled her close once again. They kissed deeply until Regina broke the kiss and stood up. Emma watched her getting dressed. "I… I will wait for you… whenever you'll be ready. I'll be here.",Emma said and Regina nodded softly.

**TBC…?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter **

**In Germany we get our presents in the evening of the 24th december. I will take this one here otherwise it wouldn't go in this story.**

Regina was sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey. In front of her the little christmas tree with the presents under it. She thought about what she had done earlier this day. She had really cheated on Tanja with Emma. How could she have been such a fool? Regina took another gulp. She had to tell Tanja. If not than it would be revealed from Emma or someone who might have seen her and that would be clearly unfair to Tanja. Furthermore should she be honest to Tanja. So she drank some more to get braver.

She saw Tanja enter the apartment with Miri and Rose. "Tanja? Can we speak?",Regina asked and stood up. "Sure, Gina." They walked into Regina's bedroom and Tanja just knew something terrible was gonna be said. "I...I slept with Emma...",Regina said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Tanja stood stunned in front of her. "You... you what?" "I...I slept with her... I thought I am over her... that I don't feel that what I felt when we were together back than... but... I...",she felt Tanja's slap and looked down. "When?",Tanja asked furiously. "Some hours ago... I... I love you, Tanja... that's why I told you directly..."

"You say you love me but sleep with her..." "There is a reason why I couldn't stop dreaming of her the last 5 years, Tanja... Don't expect that I can switch this feeling of in an instant...I told you that I still have feelings for her... I know I shouldn't have slept with her but... she is my weakness, Tanja... I... I can't think right when she is next to me... I... wish I could but..." "You love her more than me, don't you..." "I...I don't know.",Regina said and sat down on her bed. Tanja sat down next to her and ran her hand through her hair.

"Will you sleep with her again?",Tanja asked. "I... I... no... because I won't meet her anymore. At least not alone." "Why did you meet her at all?" "Because I wanted to discuss with her the visiting chances she can have.",Regina asked. "She has none. Not after that today." "It was my fault too, Tanja..." "Yes, but you are vulnerable and she knows that. She used your shyness and love to coax you into something so that she definitely has this rights." "No. Emma isn't like this..." "But she kept you away from your son." "That was her family. She was just the tool. She told me that she would have chosen me if she had known...",Regina said and sighed.

Tanja looked down at her hands and sighed too. "What will happen with us?",Regina asked quietly. "I don't know... Maybe after today we should... take a break?" "You want to break up with me...",Regina said sadly and stood up. "I love you, Tanja..." "Regina... it's just..." "No. I understand, Tanja... I would be disgusted too...",she turned away and tried to hold back her tears. Tanja stood up and walked behind her. "It's just...It hurts to know... It hurts to see you hurt... It hurts that you cheated on me with that bitch... Please just give me a few days to sort everything out.",Tanja said and turned her back around.

She stroked Regina's cheek and softly kissed her. "I'm not disgusted. I'm just hurt." Regina melted into the touch and nodded understanding. "Let's get back to the others and celebrate Christmas." They left the room after Regina had freshened herself up. "Mama? How are you?",Rose asked and hugged her. She scooped Rose up and hugged her back tightly. "Better now after a hug of my favorite girl on the world.",Regina said and kissed her cheek.

They giggled and Tanja went with Henry into the kitchen. Someone knocked on the door and Miriam's boyfriend Paul opened it. He let Emma enter. "What are you doing here?",Regina asked her and Tanja left the kitchen. She had heard Regina and directly knew who it was. She punched Emma in the face who toppled over and crashed against Paul. "Ouch... For what was that?",Emma asked and Tanja laughed humorlessly. "For daring to seduce MY girlfriend in YOUR bed! You had your chance! She belongs to me now! And be lucky that I just hit your nose. I would like to break your bones right now. What do you even want here?"

"Giving Rose her first gift from me.",Emma said and picked up the present and stood up. She held it to Rose who slapped it out of her hand and looked disgusted. "I hate you! You are destroying the first Christmas in which Mama had a chance to be happy! Go!",Rose was furious and Emma looked down saddened but walked away. Tanja and Regina looked at each other. "You cheated on Tanja with HER?",Miriam asked disbelieving. She just nodded and looked down. "This... Morning... But I directly regretted it and told Tanja... There won't be a secret between us. Ever.",they nodded and sat down. They shared the presents and Rose played a bit with her new stuff before Regina ordered her to bed.

Rose's present long forgotten. At least from the adults. Rose wanted to have it but she wasn't sure if she could because of what her other mother had done to Mama. When everyone was asleep she quickly took the present and walked into her bedroom. She pulled away the lid and saw a bear and a letter. She took the letter and read it. The bear clutched tightly in her arm.

_"For the most beautiful little girl on the world. I know I shouldn't say it but you are. Just one look at you and my heart melts... I'm sorry... I really am but I sadly can't travel back in time. I would if I could an choose you and your mother... I can't so I decided to give up what I love the most. This bear was my first gift ever. He is 32 years old by now and I trust that you will take care of him. I know you will. Keep an eye on your mom and big brother and stay safe, most beautiful little girl on the world. I love you two. ~Emma~"_

Rose stared at the teddy and hugged him closer. Maybe her other mother was really sorry. Maybe she should spend a day with her to get to know her. She had seen that her mother had put the card with Emma's number in a folder and she quickly got it and the home phone. She dialed Emma's number and waited. "Swan.",Emma answered and Rose sighed relieved. "Emma?",Rose asked. "Ehm... Yes? Who are you?" "Your daughter? I read your letter." "You can read?",Emma was surprised. "Yes, since last year. But I wanted to ask you if I could see you one time... To thank for the bear...",Rose said nervously.

"Sure! Ehm... Whenever you want to. Just tell me and I'll be there.",Emma said and Rose smiled. "Good. Tomorrow." "I don't think your mom's girlfriend would like that." "Than come at night over the fire ladder.",Rose said bored. "Or were you lying when you told us that you would be there if we would need you?" "No. Of course not... I'll be there tomorrow...",Emma said and Rose smiled. "Good. Bye." "Wait.",Emma quickly said and Rose stopped. "Yes?" "I'm really sorry that I wasn't there the last years...",Emma mumbled. "It's what happened to me and I said that I would never do that ever again...I'm really really sorry." "You shouldn't apologize to me, Emma... I don't even know you. I never really missed you. Sounds bad but it's the truth. I have a mother... I just want to know my 'father'.",Rose answered and Emma sighed.

"You will.",Emma said. "Great... bye. I have to sleep now. I want to be able to spend the entire morning with playing with my new stuff.",Rose said. "Have fun. Good bye, little one. Be a good kid for your mom." "I will be.",Rose said and hung up before she quickly returned the things to their old spots and went to bed.

**TBC...?**

**I'm more of the honest person. I rather know directly about a cheating than months later. I hope it isn't rushed:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter :D Roma! that sounds cute:D**

"You came!",Rose squealed when she sat on her bed and saw the familiar blonde head outside of her window. She opened it and Emma climbed in. "I promised it to you.",Emma said and Rose closed the window again. They sat down on Rose's bed and looked at each other. Rose got her new stuff while Emma studied her. The little black haired girl with her green eyes. The little girl who looked almost completely like Regina but still had her or rather Snow's chin. The little girl who meant more to her than anything in the world than Regina and Henry. The little girl she had abandoned for some crazy bitchy mother who was a homophobe and didn't respected her after the destroyed marriage to some rich king.

"What do you have there?",Emma asked and Rose climbed back on the bed and laid some dollies in front of her. "Mama gave them to me yesterday.",Rose answered and took one. She played with it a bit and giggled a few times. Emma picked up a dolly herself and looked at it. She smiled when she saw that it was similar to Regina's sister. "That's Aunt Miri.",Rose explained and held up her own. "That's Mama. She also bought me Henry, Ruby, Tanja and Aunt Miri's boyfriend Paul. He told me he wants to marry Aunt Miri." Emma smiled. "Hopefully he has more luck than I.",Emma answered and Rose smiled sadly at her.

"Maybe... you will... but I don't think it will be with Mama.",Rose said and Emma nodded. "I blamed myself all these years... She told me that you... you wouldn't be my child... so that I wouldn't leave my own family for her... she sacrificed her own happy ending with me so that I could have my family... I hadn't realized it back than... I hadn't realized that I had turned my back to my only true family...",Emma was almost crying. She desperately tried to keep her tears at bay. Rose looked at her sadly. She hesitantly crawled over to Emma and hugged her. Emma gasped and wrapped her arms around her little girl and just cried. Rose listened to her other mother's sobs and heartbeat.

"I don't hate you. Okay? You were just always acting like a fool when I met you.",Rose said and Emma snorted. They parted and Rose looked up to her with a soft look. "Sorry... I shouldn't put all my problems on your shoulders...",Emma said and stroked Rose's cheek. "I'm tough. I can handle that.",Rose answered and took Emma's hand. She turned around so the palm was turned to her. She traced with her tiny fingers over it and smiled. Emma was confused but felt warmth in her heart. It spread quickly in her and all her bad thoughts just disappeared. She gasped.

"What..." "That's what you and Mama gave me. You have light magic. She has dark magic and I have something even more powerful. At least she always tells me this. I can make people happy with my magic or I can make them evil. I just need to built a connection with them.",Rose said and looked back up. Emma saw that Rose's eyes had turned violet. "I really should have chosen you two over my parents...",Emma mumbled and found herself lost in Rose's eyes. Rose stood up and took her dollies once again. "Come on. Play with me.",she said and Emma smiled warmly. She took the last remaining dolly and they sat down in front of a little dollhouse.

They quietly played together and shared some laughs until Rose started to yawn. Emma picked Rose up who directly wrapped herself around Emma's torso and sighed contently. She placed Rose into the bed and softly covered her. Rose looked up at her with a smile. Emma sat down on the bed and placed the teddy in Rose's tiny arms who directly snuggled closer to the bear. She stroked her daughter's cheek and than softly squeezed Rose's shoulder. She didn't dared to kiss her forehead because she didn't wanted to destroy that what might have grown already between them.

When she stood up Rose frowned. "What is with my good night kiss? Mama always gives me a good night kiss.",Rose pouted and Emma sat down once again and kissed Rose's forehead. "I just didn't wanted to make you uncomfortable.",she answered and Rose smiled. "I know. Good night, Emma." "Good night, my little beautiful girl.",Emma whispered and stood up before she slipped out of the window and down the fire ladder. She got into her car and slumbed into the seat. Tears were streaming down her face once again. She had given up Regina and Rose for assholes. She had given up the best life she could have ever. Suddenly someone knocked against her car window and she flinched before she looked out.

Rose was in front of her. She quickly got out of the car and scooped her up. "What the hell are you doing outside? It's dangerous to be here at night without adult.",Emma said and quickly walked back to the fire ladder. They climbed up and into the room once again where Emma tucked Rose back in. "What did you wanted out there?",Emma asked. "I wanted to know if you come back tomorrow.",Rose said sleepily. "I will if you promise me to never do that again, okay? You scared me.",Emma answered and Rose nodded. Emma kissed her hair and than walked back to the window. She took one last glance at her daughter before she climbed out and shut the window quietly.

The next night Rose awaited Emma's arrival. But she awaited it because something happened not because she already wanted to spend every minute with her. Emma climbed in and saw Rose crying. She directly rushed over to her and pulled her in her arms. "What happened?",Emma asked softly. "Mama is just crying... Tanja said something with needing a break because of you two... Mama is so sad and even I can't make her happy...",Rose sobbed and Emma held her. "Sh. Sh. It will be all good. I promise you.",Emma whispered and rocked her softly in her arms. Her sobs soon died down and she snuggled closer into Emma's arms. "I just want her to be happy finally... she always plays that she is happy in front of me but when she thinks she is alone she is crying... Always... and I can't do anything against it... and that part is where I hate you a bit... because you hurt Mama so badly but on the other hand I can't hate you because you are the only one who can make Mama happy..."

"Do you want me to talk to her?",Emma asked and Rose shook her head. "Let her go...",Rose whispered and Emma sighed. "I wish I could... but I won't leave my child once again grow up without me as parent. I will stay but I will stay away from Regina.",Emma answered and caressed Rose's cheek. In that moment suddenly the door opened. Both looked to the door where Regina stood in her pajamas and two hot chocolates. "Emma...",Regina breathed out and Emma directly stood up and steadied Regina who looked like she might pass out. Emma took the cups and placed them on the nightstand of Rose's bed.

Regina held Rose in her arms when she sat down on the bed while Emma closed the door before she walked on the opposite wall and sat down against it. "What are you doing here?",Regina asked her. "I wanted to get to know her, Mama. She just obeyed my wishes.",Rose said and Regina held her tighter. She sighed sadly. "You... you can pick her up from school and spend two hours with her before you bring her back here.",she offered and Emma nodded. They just stared at each other for minutes until they heard Rose's soft snoring. Regina tucked her in and took the two cups with her. Emma followed her quietly. They arrived in the kitchen and Regina stiffened.

Emma softly placed a hand on her lower back and soothed her. "I'm going to talk to Tanja... telling her that I'm letting you go...",Emma said and Regina turned around to her and wrapped her arms around Emma's body. "Why... why do I still love you after all this shit?",she asked sobbing and Emma sighed. "I don't know... but like I said some days before. I will always wait for you.",Emma said and Regina looked up. Their breaths hitched and they softly kissed each other before Emma broke away. "No... I won't take advantage of you. You are far to important to me than to hurt you like that.",Emma said and leaned her forehead against hers. Regina looked almost grateful.

"Please leave...",she whispered and Emma nodded. "For you, everything.",Emma whispered and just hugged Regina softly who hugged her back before she slipped out of the apartment. Regina stood in the kitchen. She couldn't comprehend what just had happened. She touched her lips. It was like all these years before... she just had someone else now. Someone else she loved too but not as much as she wished she would do. She cleaned the cups and than walked back into Rose's bedroom where she snuggled behind her daughter in the bed and just held her the whole night.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter :D**

**I hope I didn't rushed things but I didn't knew how to do it otherwise:/**

Emma was standing in front of Rose's school. Regina had texted her the address and the time when Rose had to be back home. So she waited for her daughter. The bell rang and she looked out for Rose but she wasn't with the other children. She started to get worried and wrote Regina who texted her back that Rose might be helping her teacher. So Emma went into the building and quickly found the classroom. She knocked softly and Rose looked up to her. "Emma!",she said happily. "Hello, my beautiful girl.",Emma said and scooped Rose up who had ran in her arms.

"Where are your things?",she asked her daughter and put Rose back down who quickly packed her things. The teacher looked at her confused. "Excuse me but who are you?",the teacher asked her and Emma smiled. "Her other mother.",Emma answered and patted Rose's head when the latter had returned to her. "Oh... I didn't knew that you and Miss Mills are already that close...",the teacher said slightly disappointed. "This isn't Tanja, Miss Black. That's my other biological parent.",Rose said and Miss Black raised an eyebrow. "Ehm... what?",Miss Black was completely confused. "They made me because of t...",Emma covered Rose mouth. "I was a man once...",Emma quickly said and Miss Black nodded slowly.

"Well...ehm... it's not my thing to judge...",Miss Black answered and Emma nodded. They walked out of the building and Emma kneeled down to Rose. "You can't tell them about magic. They wouldn't understand.",Emma said and Rose nodded ashamed. "I know... Mom told me too..." Emma kissed Rose's head and scooped her up. "You wanna eat some ice cream?",Emma asked her and Rose nodded. They got into Emma's car and drove to an ice cream shop. "I wanted to buy your mom a thank-you-present." "Cool, and what do you have in mind?",Rose asked and looked to her. "Nothing... that is the problem. Do you mind helping me buying something? We have 2 hours until I have to bring you back."

"Okay... why don't skip ice cream than? I think we will need quite the time." "You willingly skip ice cream?",Emma asked shocked and Rose nodded. "It tastes alright but I prefer apples more.",Rose answered and Emma smirked. "The only one of my side of the family." "I know. But hey, I grew up with Mama and she has a slight apple fetish." Both laughed about that. Emma drove to a shopping mall and they looked around for a present when suddenly they saw Emma's parents. Emma shoved Rose into a shop and hid with her there. "What's up?",Rose asked her confused.

"See the couple there?",Emma asked and pointed at her parents. Rose nodded. "That are my parents and the people who destroyed all of our lives." "That are Snow White and Prince Charming?",Rose asked and Emma nodded. "Snow is definitely not the fairest of them all." "No, she isn't.",Emma said with a grin. They turned and saw that it was a little book shop. "Maybe we find something nice in here.",Rose said and took Emma's hand and led her further into the shop. Emma saw a book and directly grabbed it. Rose was confused. "What is this?"

"The book your mother had to leave behind when she fled... She always read it to Henry.",Emma explained and bought it. "So, my little one. Let's get you home. Time is almost up." Rose nodded and they left the shop. Emma looked around if her parents were still there and sighed relieved when she didn't saw them anymore. They quickly walked to her car and drove to Rose. They rang the bell and Regina opened the door. She picked Rose up and hugged her lovingly. "How was your day, Rose?",she asked and kissed her cheek. "Great. Emma bought you something.",Rose answered and Regina looked to Emma. "Emma...",Regina said with a sad voice.

"It's not to win your affection, Regina. It's a thank you for this chance although I messed up.",Emma said and gave her the book. Regina nodded. "Maybe... you want a cocoa?",Regina said and Emma smiled softly. "If it doesn't bother you.",Emma answered and Regina stepped aside. Emma entered and closed the door behind herself. Rose sat down on the couch and played with her dollies which she had forgotten there the last day. Emma followed Regina into the kitchen. "Where are Ruby and Henry?",Emma asked. "In a hotel. Here is just not enough space for 6 people. It's even too small for the three of us.",Regina answered and pushed the cocoa to Emma. "How..." "I made some before.",Regina just said and pulled the book out of the shopping bag and looked at it.

"You remember it?",Regina asked surprised and Emma nodded. "I never forget anything about you, Regina.",Emma said and they stood close to each other. "We need to stop this, Emma... I'm in a relationship." "Right now you two are having a break." Regina looked away and Emma cupped her cheek. She turned Regina's head back to her and they locked eyes. Emma pulled her completely against her and kissed her lovingly. Regina's eyes closed and she just let the feelings rush through her. She hesitantly placed her hands on Emma's hips and kissed her back. Their tongues softly caressing and nudging. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's and enjoyed the moment.

"I won't do this mistake twice, Regina... please give me a chance and I promise you that I will always choose you three over everyone else.",Emma was nearly breaking down and Regina cried silently. "I... I need time...",it was all Regina could say in that moment and Emma nodded sadly. "I understand...",Emma answered. "My parents are in the town. I'll bring them out of town somehow..." Emma walked to the door when Regina called her once again. "Emma?" "Yes?",Emma turned around. "Please just give me time...",Regina said and Emma nodded. "Like I said all the days before. I will wait for you." Regina smiled tightly and Emma walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye, little one. I have to go now.",Emma said and kissed Rose's forehead. "Will you come back tonight?",Rose asked her and looked rather pleading. "Sure... if you want me to.",Emma answered and Rose smiled. "Great. See you later." Emma nodded and walked out of the apartment when she met Tanja. "You...",Tanja growled and pinned her against the wall. "I was just visiting Rose!",Emma choked out. "Don't you see how much damage you do to Regina because of that?",Tanja hissed. "You aren't better! You are having a 'break' when Regina needs you the most! She is the most wonderful woman on the whole world! Don't you see what happened with me and Regina when I broke up? What it left in Regina? Are you really that dumb? She is on the ground already and you just kick harder into her! She confessed her cheating and you are abandoning her. Do you even know what her telling you the truth even means? It means that she trusts you. That she believes that you will have her back..."

She broke free from Tanja's grip. "You aren't better than me. At least I understand what I did...",Emma was furious and walked away. They hadn't noticed Regina who had listened to them. Tanja watched how Emma departed and thought about her words. Than she turned to the door where Regina stood who had red-rimmed eyes and red cheeks. "I think we need to talk...",Tanja said and Regina nodded. She let Tanja enter and they walked into Regina's bedroom.

"Regina...I... I thought about everything and... and maybe I'm just not the right woman...",Tanja started and Regina looked down at her hands and sobbed. "Hey... I... I'm not angry at you because of the cheating... but what Emma said... she is right... I abandoned you like she did but instead of blaming myself... I was so consumed with my anger... I left you alone although you needed me... And I know that you still love Emma with all your heart... more than you could love me... and... and even if Emma is a fool she is still the other parent of Rose... she is still the love of your life... It pains me to say but... go after her. She is the right one for you. Even after all these years she is fighting for you... just don't make it too easy for her.",Tanja said and Regina looked at her disbelieving.

"But..." "No. It's alright, Regina. It's for the better. You will never love anyone like you love Emma. You belong together... it just took me some time and a kick in the ass to realize it.",Tanja pulled Regina on her feet and cupped her cheeks. "It's alright, Gina." She kissed her one last time. "Will we be... friends?",Regina asked her slightly scared and Tanja shrugged. "I hope so... just give me a few weeks...",Tanja answered and Regina nodded slowly. "And you won't mind it?" "No. I gave you free so you could have the life you ever dreamed of. Get her." "Thank you.",she whispered and Tanja nodded softly. "I will watch Rose.",Tanja said and ushered Regina to the door.

Regina slipped in her coat and grabbed her car keys. She looked back to Tanja who looked sad but also determined. "You're really sure?",Regina asked and Tanja nodded. "Yes. And now go. It's clear that I'm sad now but I will recover. Don't worry." Regina walked to her car and drove to Emma's hotel room. She knew that she had told her that she needed time but she had needed it to talk with Tanja. To realize her feelings. And Tanja had helped her. She knew that Tanja was right. Emma was the love of her life and the last time she had a love of her life she cursed an entire kingdom just to avenge his death. And she wouldn't lose her love again.

She arrived and quickly ran up to the room before she knocked. Emma opened the door and looked at her surprised. Regina just wrapped Emma in a tight hug and cried. "What...?" "I know now who I choose.",Regina whispered and buried her face in Emma's shoulder. A wide grin was on Emma's face and she held Regina tighter. They broke apart and than kissed passionately. "Oh god... I missed you so much.",Emma said and Regina smiled softly. "Can we... maybe slow down? I don't want to rush this...",Regina said and Emma nodded. "That's no problem. We will.",Emma answered and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Go out on a date with me." Regina was surprised but her smile grew bigger. "Okay." "Tomorrow evening. I will pick you up." "It's a date.",Regina answered.

**TBC...?:)**


End file.
